wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DatNuttyKid/Wiki Channel Awards 2015 Nomination Blog!
Hey guys! The Wiki Channel Awards were approved, so as event president I'm here with the nomination blog! :D A reminder of the categories, and the current nominees: *'You're the Man' - Best male actor who is a series regular. (FULL) *#Peyton Borough (Ackerman Agent) *#Walker Adams (The Family Plan) *#Marcus McCloud (Luke & Lauren) *#Daniel Reed (In Due Time) *#Stephen Johnson (Dramatically Average) *#Issac James (Edgewater Falls) *'You Go Girl' - Best female actor who is a series regular. (FULL) *#Liberty Dillon (In Due Time) *#Hayley Woodworth (Becoming a Sendy) *#Shelly Yanes (Luke & Lauren) *#Nicole Martin (Dramatically Average) *#Olivia Staton (Nerd Girls) *#Spencer Raye Jackson (Miss Good Girl) *'Star in the Making' - Best male actor who is a movie lead. (FULL) *#Zander Sun (ZAYN) *#De'Andre Chase III (DubStep-Dad) *#Tristan Conti (Sunset Mermaid) *#Joseph Brandon (The Homework Machine) *'Starlet in the Making' - Best female actor who is a movie lead. (FULL) *#Abby Williams (Everlasting) *#Rayelle (Pretty Geeky) *#Percilla Gold (Finding Prince Charming) *#Julia Harkens (Sunset Mermaid) *'Baby Come Back' - Best actor (either gender) who plays a recurring role on a series. (FULL) *#Carly Shu (In Due Time) *#Conner Weston (Super Cool Cori) *#Iyana Martin (Life With Twins) *#Liza McDonald (Genie!) *'No Small Parts' - Best actor (either gender) in a supporting movie role. (FULL) *#Dennis Krist (Too Little Too Late) *#Araceli Remine (Too Little Too Late) *#Percilla Gold (East Meets West) *#Harmony Charme (Algebra Sucks) *'Stuck On Repeat' - Catchiest song. (FULL) *#Fight Song (Katy Young) *#All Hands On Deck (Chantelle) *#Can't Stop Dancin' (Rebecca Anderson) *#Somebody to You (4 Way Street ft. Chesney Ramirez) *'Musical Master' - Best male artist. (FULL) *#Lucas Jenkins *#Marcus McCloud *#Kyle Collins *#Matt Lanza *'Musical Mistress' - Best female artist. (FULL) *#Sienna Forbes *#Chesney Ramirez *#Crystal Diane *#Lisha Jane *'Let's Chat' - Best/funniest chits on Chatter. (FULL) *#Julia Harkens (@Hark!TheJewels) *#Olivia Staton (@LiviLuvsYa) *#Mark Christian (@BigMC) *#Liberty Dillon (@LovelyLiberty) *'Crowning Cast' - Best show or movie cast. (FULL) *#''Leslie Wireless'' *#''Life with Twins'' *#''The Family Plan'' *#''Emma & Johnny in the 21st Century'' *'Superstar of Shows' - Best show. (FULL) *#''In Due Time'' *#''Edgewater Falls'' *#''Ackerman Agent'' *#''Kitty Couture'' *'Master of Movies' - Best movie. (FULL) *#''Too Little Too Late'' *#''Everlasting'' *#''East Meets West'' *#''Sunset Mermaid'' *'Total Hype' - Most anticipated show or movie that hasn't premiered. (FULL) *#''RockDaly'' *#''Destiny Calls'' *#''Long Way to Seattle'' *#''Welcome To New York'' Nominations must be seconded twice in order to be added to official voting. If you want to second a nomination, please reply to the comment containing the nomination. You cannot nominate anything you are directly involved in (i.e, a show or movie you produce, an actor or singer you manage, a show or movie one of your actors is cast in, or an actor for their work in a show or movie you produced). Please also keep all nominations in separate comments to make the seconding process easier. There can be only four nominations per category, besides "You're The Man" and "You Go Girl", which can have six. I hope we get as many nominations as possible! I'm so excited for this! ^.^ Category:Blog posts